


Home plate

by Wherewhale



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own demon inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home plate

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.  
> And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.

  “네이트, 그건 그냥 거기 둬.”

  새 소파를 사 들고 온 참이었다. 네이트는 낡은 소파 옆에 두었던 협탁을 어디에 둘지 고민하다가 예전과 똑같은 배치를 선호하는 마이크의 말을 듣고는 원래와 다른 방향으로 놓아두고는 개구지게 웃었다. 마이크는 아직 눈치채지 못했다. 어쩌면 영영 모를 수도 있을 것이었고 안다고 해도 “그랬나?” 하고 웃을 게 뻔했지만 그건 나중의 즐거움이었다.

  네이트는 마이크의 소파가 ‘낡았지만 편안한’ 수준을 지나 ‘낡았고 편안하지 못한’ 수준에 접어들고 있다는 점을 누차 분명히 전달했고 마이크도 어느 정도 동의하였다. 두 사람이 마이크의 집에 새 소파를 들여놓는 데에 동의하게 된 것은 MLB 새 시즌을 보던 네이트가 흥분해서 맥주를 소파에 쏟아놓고 미안한 듯 뻔뻔하게 “역시 새로 사는 게 좋겠어.” 하고 어깨를 으쓱했던 시점이었다. 

  “어차피 살 거였지만 돈은 내가 낼게.”

  장교 월급을 자랑하며 네이트가 말했고 마이크는 못 말리겠다는 듯 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

  마이크 윈은 예전에는 선명했을 것이 분명한 녹색의 낡은 1톤짜리 트럭을 가지고 있었다. 네이트가 텍사스 사람에 대한 편견을 강화시킨다고 늘 놀릴 만큼 낡은 것이었다. “나이가 드는 걸 이렇게 자랑하려고 하지 마.” 낡은 것에 대한 고집불통의 선호도 때문에 늘 놀림을 받으면서도 마이크는 꿋꿋하게 네이트 역시 그런 성향이 있음을 분명히 꼬집었다. “안 그랬으면 이 다 늙은 남자하고 좋다고 살 부비고 살겠어?” 마이크의 반박에 분명한 사실이 들어가 있었기 때문에 네이트는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이고 말았다.

  비닐로 덕지덕지 포장한 3인용 소파를 두 사람은 별 어렵지 않게 집안으로 들여 놓았다. 1인용 소파도 두 개 샀다. 마이크의 집에는 사람이 많이 드나들었다. 퇴역 군인, 옛 친구, 친한 부사관들, 장교들, 모두들 마이크를 좋아했다. 그래서 네이트는 마이크의 집에 딱히 자신의 것이라고 주장할 만한 것은 두지 않았지만 새로 산 1인용 소파는 쿠션감이 매우 좋았다. 거기 앉아서 네이트는 텔레비전을 틀어놓았다. 뉴욕 메츠와 애틀랜타 브레이브스의 경기가 있었다. 볼륨을 크게 해 놓고 네이트는 맥주를 가지러 일어섰다.

  냉장고에는 브라보 뿐만 아니라 다른 사진도 여러 장 붙어 있었다. 이혼한 전처 사이에서 난 아이들이 방긋방긋 웃고 있었다. 쨍하게 파란 하늘 아래 흰 이를 눈부시게 드러내고 웃는 군인들도 있었다. 소말리아에 있었을 때 같았다. 마이크는 젊었고 그 옆에 있는 이들도 그러하였다. 브라보 소대의 사진은 에반 라이트가 찍은 사진들이 많았다. 양철 험비 옆에서 얼굴을 찡그리고 있는 자신도 있었다. 더 이상 군인이 아닌 젊은 퇴역 장교는 멋쩍은 듯 자신의 사진을 보다 냉장고 문을 열어 맥주를 두 병 꺼내었다.

  거실에서 함성 소리가 들렸다. 볼륨을 키워놓았더니 누군가가 친 홈런에서 비롯한 열기를 고스란히 전하고 있었다. 네이트는 브레이브스 쪽일 거라고 생각했다. 맞았거나 쳤거나. 연고지에 발에 묶인 네이트는 보스턴 레드삭스 팬이었고 마이크는 텍사스 레인저스 팬이었다. 이번 시즌에서는 보스턴과 텍사스가 맞붙게 되지는 않을 것 같았다. 두 팀 다 이번 시즌에서는 잘 하지 못했다. 그래도 두 사람은 경기가 있을 때마다 맥주를 들고 텔레비전을 틀었다. 가끔 야구에는 별 관심이 없지만 맥주와 친한 사람이 그리운 퍼슨이나 에스페라가 들러 같이 보기도 했다. “우리 아이스맨은 존나 게이 같게도 스포츠에는 별 관심이 없어요. 그 인간은 디스커버리 채널이나 넷지오를 더 좋아해. 존나 그게 뭐에요. 사자들이 서로 떡치는 거 보고 좋아한다니까.” 네이트도 다큐멘터리를 좋아했지만 거기에 대고 뭐라고 대꾸하지는 않았다. 레이 퍼슨이 수백 킬로미터 밖에서 피 냄새를 맡은 백상아리처럼 달려들 것이 뻔했기 때문이었다. 그런 생각을 하다, 네이트는 맥주를 들고 가며 네이트는 실수를 가장한 고의를 알아채고 그저 웃을 뿐이던 마이크가 맥주병을 보고 뭐라 할지 기대했다.

  마이크는 텔레비전 옆에 서서 협탁을 보고 있던 참이었다. 그는 네이트를 보고 짓궂은 표정을 했다. “네이트.” 그가 이름을 부른 참이었다. 텔레비전에서 다시 함성이 터졌다. 네이트는 누가 다시 홈런을 쳤다고 생각하면서 시선을 돌렸다. 마이크가 그를 덮쳤다.

  맥주병이 손에서 떨어져 깨졌다. 잘 발효된 알코올 냄새가 난다고 생각하는 순간 깨진 병 조각이 눈 앞에 보였다. 맑은 갈색의 액체도 따라서 흘렀다. 등 위에서 마이크가 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬는 소리가 들렸다. 네이트는 자신이 안전한 곳에 있음을 잘 알고 있었다. 미국, 캘리포니아, 마이크의 작은 아파트. 새로 산 소파, 차가운 맥주병. 소말리아, 아프가니스탄, 이라크에서 살아 돌아온 두 사람. 그리고 가끔은 그 두 사람은 한 사람과 반이 된다는 사실도.

  네이트는 돌려놓은 협탁에 맥주가 튄 것을 보았다. 새로 산 소파의 다리에도 맥주가 묻어 있었다. 천에도 튀었으면 냄새가 날 텐데, 하고 생각했다. 마이크는 그의 몸을 꽉 누르고 있었다. 간헐적인 흐느낌, 아드레날린으로 떨리는 몸, 뜨거운 숨, 자신의 몸을 다 덮고 세상 무엇으로부터든 보호하겠다는 듯, 두려움에 떠는 남자. 마이크 ‘거니’ 윈은 온 몸으로 그를 보호하고 있었다, 홈런에 흥분한 화면 너머의 관중으로부터, 그 관중들의 세금으로 치러지는 값비싼 전쟁으로부터, 훈련 받지 않은 총구로부터, 눈 없이 흩뿌려진 살의로부터. ‘괜찮아.’ 네이트는 머리를 부른 마이크의 손을 더듬어 붙잡았다. 다부진 손가락이 그의 것을 다급하게 잡았다. 차가운 손이었다. 긴장으로 떨리는 차가운 손.

  “괜찮아, 거니.”

  네이트가 말했다. 마이크는 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. “괜찮아, 그냥 홈런이었을 뿐이야.” 네이트는 다시 말했다. “빌어먹을 브레이브스 새끼들, 신나서 꽥꽥거리는 거야.”  
  “……빌어먹을 브레이브스 새끼들.”

  그의 등에 얼굴을 묻고 마이크가 대꾸했다. 뜨거운 숨이 얇은 티셔츠 위로 번졌다. “그래, 그러니까 브레이브스 대 메츠 이런 건 법으로 금지시킬까 봐.”

  마이크는 천천히 얼굴을 뗐다. 그의 얼굴을 바닥에 누르고 있던 손도 떨어졌다. 부딪혀 얼얼한 턱을 눈치 채지 못하게 바닥에 조금 문질렀다 떼면서 네이트는 바닥에 떨어진 유리 조각들을 보았다. 빨갛게 흩뿌려진 조각들이 있었다. 네이트는 그제야 자신의 팔에 조각이 점점이 박혀 있는 것을 보았다. 마이크는 그를 보지 않고 있었다. 등을 돌리고 앉아 손에 얼굴을 묻고 있었다. 

  남자는 발로 병 조각을 소파 밑으로 밀어놓았다. 맥주와 핏방울이 운동화에 빌려 번졌다. 키친 타월을 가지고 와 보이지 않게 뭉쳐놓고는 네이트는 손을 씻었다. 따끔거렸다. 대충 피만 닦아내고 그는 돌아가 미동도 하지 않고 앉은 석상 같은 남자의 앞에 섰다. 마이크가 신음했다. 

  “이런 모양입니다. 꼴사납게, 이렇게.”  
  “괜찮아, 거니.”

  전쟁은 여기 저기서 동시다발적으로 터지는 홈런 같은 것이다. 네이트는 마이크를 껴안고 자신의 팔을 물끄러미 내려다 보았다. 그는 살아 돌아왔고, 마이크 역시 그랬다. 1루, 2루, 3루를 돌아 홈 플레이트로 들어왔다. 브랫 콜버트, 레이 퍼슨, 에스페라, 브라이언, 크리스텐슨, 가르자, 모두 살아 돌아왔다. 그는 다시 1루로 나갈 것이었고 마이크 역시 그럴 것이었다. 어떤 밤이면 등장하고 있는, 미간에 총을 맞은 소녀, 머리가 없는 가장, 다리를 잃은 소년들의 멍한 미소 같은 것들은 담장 너머에서 울리는 야유 같은 것이다. 희미해질 것이다. 홈런에 흥분하는 관중들의 소리가 가까이서 터진 수류탄처럼 그를 공격하는 일도 줄어들 것이다. 모든 것은 나빠지기도 나아지기도 하고, 그럴 때마다 네이트는 두 사람이 살아 돌아왔음을 상기했다. 서로에게 상기시켰다. 차가운 손 끝이 등을 파고드는 것을 더더욱 껴안으며 네이트는 등 뒤로 사그라들지 않은 홈런의 열기를 들었다. 우리는 우리 자신의 홈 플레이트를 밟고 서 있는 것뿐이다. 괜찮을 것이다.

  “소파도 괜찮아, 마이크.”

  네이트는 웃으면서 덧붙였고 마이크가 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다가, 조그맣고 성마르게 웃었다.


End file.
